When The World Turned Upside Down
by Addicted to reading 101
Summary: This Fan Fic is set in the Fourth book only with a new twist just to throw everything into chaos when Hermiones’ heritage is revealed by the appearance of a spurned relative who wants to get to know her and friends that will question did they know her?
1. Chapter 1:When it all blows up

**When The World Turned Upside Down**

_AN: This Fan Fic is set in the Fourth book only with a new twist just to throw everything into chaos when Hermiones' heritage is revealed by the appearance of a spurned relative ____ (this is just a little something I came up with for the fun of it lol). Our tale begins as the Beauxbatons Academy coach arrives..._

_p.s S.P.E.W will not exist because with what I'm throwing at Hermione she will not have time to worry about the House Elves that much although she still will be concerned and when the characters are speaking French it will be marked "*like this*" (I can't stand it when people write in foreign languages and then leave the translations at the bottom because let's face it unless you are French you ignore it anyway and the translation websites are usually crap anyway lol) Also I'm not doing French or Bulgaria_

_p.p.s I do not own harry potter or any other characters that appear within the books and i'm not doing this for a profit just my own amusement (as sad as that may seem)_

**Chapter One: When it all blows up!!**

Hermione like everyone else looked in wonder at Madame Maxime as she was greeted by Dumbledore and everyone strained to hear her reply, "Albus, it has simply been too long. I hope you do not mind but along with my students I have also bought with me Madame LeChante," there was a gasp from all the Pureblooded students at the mention of the wealthiest and most powerful French witch, at the wonder of why she had come to Hogwarts, Hermione however paled at the mention of this name, the only thought racing through her mind _'shit I'm in for it now'. _However as this thought raced through her mind as a women dressed in the best robes exited the carriage followed by a collection of both male and female students in light blue robes that were obviously to thin for the English autumn. The woman had long blond hair and a pale complexion and was clearly a Veela by the way that all the boys were drooling.

Dumbledore bowed to the woman and kissed her hand much like he had Madame Maxime but this time it looked less ridiculous as she was not towering over him like Madame Maxime, "Welcome Madame, it is a pleasure to see you again but, if you will excuse me Madame I am curious as to why you are here."

"My dear Albus, I am here to support my Granddaughter Fleur Delacour and I was wondering if another one of my Granddaughters was a student of Hogwarts or Dumstrung you see I and her parents had a disagreement when she was younger and have since changed their last name, do you by chance have a witch in attendance named Hermione?" Everyone including Dumbledore looked shocked and all eyes of those from Hogwarts turned to Hermione who was trying to hide behind Harry and Ron but since they were as shocked as the others and also staring at her she came to Madame LeChantes attention, then of course Malfoy had to stick his nose in.

"What Mudblood Granger how could she be your Granddaughter that would mean she would be a Pureblood and she doesn't look a thing like you!" A few people turned to him but most were looking at Hermione to see her reaction. "Shut up Malfoy and this just goes to show that you clearly don't know as much as you think you do! Hello Grandmere it's been a long time, tell me why did you suspect I was at Hogwarts, Mum and Dad thought they'd covered their tracks so well?"

"Why in the name of Merlin of all the glamour's your father could have hid you under did he choose that one? It will have to go at once." With that she pointed her wand at Hermione and uttered the revealing spell under her breath, Hermione opened her mouth to no doubt protest but before she could say anything before everyone's eyes Hermione began to change. Her hair was at once noticeably different as it went straight and turned blonde (all of its bushiness' gone), her eyes changed from a mud brown to a mix of bright violet and blue, her skin became pale and her figure filled out into a more womanly one that was more pronounced and visible beneath her robes although her waist remained tiny and to all intensive purposes she looked fragile, although one look at the fire in her eyes showed that she was anything but. "What the hell gives you the right to remove that spell and reawaken my stupid powers? I thought Dad made it perfectly clear that you were not to meddle in our lives anymore when we left eight years ago!" Approaching, her Grandmother looking like she would like no more than to cast a string of hexes at her. By this time the students from Dumstrung had arrived in time to see the whole thing and Igor Karkaroff looked less than pleased at the fact that their entrance had mostly gone unnoticed but Dumbledore welcomed him as an old friend through many of his male students including Krum were looking at Hermione in wonderment as were all the other boys from the other schools.

"*We will continue this later, as you and I have much to discuss and don't worry about your parents I will deal with them soon enough.*" Madame LeChante said to Hermione and then moved to stand with the heads as if nothing untoward had happened. Hermione looked at her in shock but upon noticing the curious faces of her class mates decided that it would be less of a spectacle if this were sorted out later. Although from the curious glances of the Gryffindor and her closest friends she wasn't getting away that easily and would be questioned throughout the feast.

"Hogwarts let use show our guests into the great hall so that the feast may begin." Proclaimed Dumbledore, as he offered his arm to both of the Madame's. The houses were then led in by their head of house and went to sit at their prospective tables and the other students were offered to sit at whichever table they chose. Fleur then came forward towards the Gryffindor table closely followed by the members of her school and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, to which she turned round to face her cousin. "*It's been long times no see Hermione. Would your housemates mind if we sat here that way we could catch up and don't you have a hug for your older cousin?*" Hermione stood up and embraced Fleur the family resemblance between the two was uncanny.

"*Yes, of course Fleur I missed you to unfortunately I was not allowed to keep in touch with you because of the old bat.*" They shared a laugh and sat down together and the bench was automatically altered for the rest of the students from Beauxbaton who were clearly following Fleurs lead and happy to have found a person speaking French. The students from Dumstrung sat with the Slytherins and the other Heads and Hermiones Grandmother took spare seats. Dumbledore however stayed standing to announce that the feast could begin and with that the food appeared much to the surprise of the other schools.

"So Hermione how much do your friends know?" Fleur questioned as everyone began to fill their plates and eat, whilst taking care to try to eavesdrop without seeming to. "They all thought I was muggleborn, as my parents wanted to everyone to believe so that the bag that we call a Grandmother didn't come looking. I take it someone saw us when we visited France this summer."

"Yes, Uncle Romulus saw you on the beach and because of his Veela he recognised you all and he just had to go put your Dad in trouble. After the eight years she spent looking for you three I doubt that she will let you get away again. I take it from the earlier display of anger you've finally got your talent under control?" She asked with an amused glance to Hermiones hair.

"If you mean have I finally learnt to control my Metamorphmagus powers but if I get to angry or some other emotion then my hair starts changing colour but the glamour charm used to keep that under wraps, guess I can kiss goodbye to that now because I'm willing to bet that she made it so that the charm cannot be replaced. But let me just check it out." Hermione squinted in concentration and her hair changed to a bright blue, matching her cousins' robes. At which they both laughed, Ron jumped at this change and Harry did a double take. Ginny grinned and gave Hermione thumbs up sign of appreciation as she joined in with the laughter drawing the attention of the other Gryffindors some of whom looked alarmed. "That's really cool Mione have you always been able to do that? But I think I ought to tell you that your Grandmother is it? Doesn't look to happy with your new hair, colour." Ginny explained with a nod towards the head table where she did not look amused. Hermione just turned and smiled at her Grandmother raising an eyebrow as if to ask what she planned to do about it, to which she only narrowed her eyes in answer.

"To answer your question Ginny, yes I have always been a Metamorphmagus like my mother before me another reason why the old bat doesn't approve of my hair colour, which is all the more reason to keep it this way or change at random. And what have I said about calling me Mione?" With the question she frowned at Ginny as she had often wondered how to get the message across to her friends not to play about with her name. At the frown however Ginny only laughed as she knew that no matter how much Hermione protested the name would always stick.

"That is amazing Mione..." exclaimed Fred as he and his twin shared their sentences.

"...you have to tell us..."

"...how you managed it..."

"...and why you suddenly don't..."

"...care about angering the adults..."

"...if you really think McGonagall is going to let you get away with that." George ended with a laugh.

"Sorry guys you either have to be born a Metamorphmagus or you can train to be one and I've heard that it takes a long time and McGonagall can't really say anything because it would be discriminatory. Besides Hogwarts has had its share of Metamorphi for example my Mum was one and she used to change her hair all the time when she was here." She said with a shrug, it was no use keeping her heritage a secret any longer her Grandmother had seen to that.

"You mean your Mum came to Hogwarts and you didn't tell us, why Hermione we're your best friends, not to mention you put up with Malfoy calling you that name when it appears he had no reason to ." Harry said looking hurt, she winced at this knowing that to Harry his friends where his only family and that it hurt him when they kept secrets from him. Their dorm mates suddenly seemed real interested in their conversation more so than before, eager to know why Hermione had kept her home life a secret from everyone.

"I'll tell you in more depth later but put it this way when we left France we changed our surname, our appearances and our past lives and since I turned eleven and got my letter I was under a witches oath not to reveal my true identity unless the glamour was broken or Mum or Dad said that I could. I'm really sorry you guys, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't allowed to blow my cover. Now that the my glamour's broken so will Mum and Dad's which means their probably on their way here now to find out what went wrong. Boy are they going to flip when they get here." She explained with a nervous chuckle at the end, Fleur just smiled sympathetically knowing that before the night was out her Aunt and Uncle were going to arrive and then all hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2:Uh Oh Here Comes Trouble

_I do not own harry potter or any other characters that appear within the books and i'm not doing this for a profit just my own amusement (as sad as that may seem)_

**Chapter 2: Uh Oh Here Comes Trouble**

Hermione had barely been able to eat throughout the feast because call it a gut instinct if you will, she knew that trouble was on the horizon and for once it was not the twin Gred and Forge trouble, or the Malfoy trouble, or the get Harry, Ron and myself out of this mess, or the troubles that led to their usually eventful year, that she was used to although she had felt this trouble brewing before only it had been avoided for eight years and now was about to come to a head.

One rule Hermione had learnt at a very young age that her Grandmother did not see eye to eye with her daughter in law and the fact that they were both full blooded Veela did not help matters as rather that just having to duck hexes and pray that they wouldn't bring down the house, Hermione and her Dad had to learn how to duck the gigantic fireballs that they threw at each other. When Hermione thought about it, it had probably been good training for hanging around Harry and Ron and all the stuff that they seemed to get dropped in each year and hadn't they been saying on the train that they wanted nothing more than to have one quiet year at Hogwarts. Apparently that had been too much to ask for someone else to get everything heaped on them but as the plates cleared and the Triwizard tournament was explained, when Dumbledore mentioned that there would be an age limit the twins in particular voiced their protestations quite loudly.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron; Ron looked disappointed at the fact that they were too young to compete, Harry didn't look as if he was bothered even when Ron complained and said how cool it would be but, seeing the look in Harrys' eyes she knew that he felt the same as her and would rather sit back, let others take the spot light for once and spend one of their years as normal teenagers. Although Hermione was sure that since her Grandmother had stuck her oar in things were going to be far from normal. Dumbledore bid the students and the guest's goodnight much like he would do at the opening feast. "So Fleur, where will you be staying overnight?" Hermione queried as she didn't know whether certain parts of the castle had been set aside for the other school students.

"*We will be sleeping in the quarters in the carriage. Here comes Madame Maxime now and Grandmere, it looks like you're too late to make your escape now.*" Fleur gave her a sympathetic smile as she knew that if their Grandmere had her way Hermione was in for the scolding of a lifetime not to mention a grilling for the blue hair. She remembered the time when Hermione was five and was going through a phase where she transformed her hair into a vibrant violet with neon blue streaks and refused to change it to her normal hair at their Grandmeres annual summer party, to say the hair had been noticed was an understatement to the mortification of her and just to top it off Hermiones' Mum had made it so their hair matched, everyone but the hostess had found it a loving and endearing gesture as Hermione had been overjoyed at her Mother joining in the fun.

As the two ladies approached them the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal Hermiones Dad who was dressed in very dark emerald robes that made his sea blue eyes stick out more and his shaggy blonde hair which would have been an exact match to Hermiones before she had changed it he had a commanding aura around him and looked around the room before spotting his Mother approaching his daughter and his eyes narrowed. Hermiones Mum who was dressed in elegant dark purple robes, she looked like an exact replica of Hermione aside from her blonde hair which was short and spiky fitting around her face to give a cute bob that had a windblown look to it, however her hair was rapidly changing in length as it went half way down her back and changed into a neon red with about an inch of black at the bottom, which signified that she was really angry, that and her irises had gone a bright purple, upon setting eyes upon her Mother in law aka as she liked to call her the hag that hell spat back out.

"Clarisse I might have known and you can step away from my daughter this instant. Howdy Albus hope you don't mind us popping by but we have a little family issue to clear up about Clarisse's' right to visit our daughter much less take her glamour off which was meant as a safeguard." She explained to Dumbledore whilst eyeing Clarisse as if she wanted to kill her and her husband did not look intent on stopping her. The students who had been about to exit the hall were transfixed by the beautiful man and woman who were at that moment marching over to where Hermione sat with her cousin. They moved in sink without meaning to and it was obvious from the way they stood next to each other moving as a single unit that they were meant to be together (well everyone except Clarisse but more on that later).

"Not at all Amelia but would you mind if the students left first I doubt Hermione wants her personal matters spoken about throughout Hogwarts and the younger ones need not be traumatised by your anger." Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye, he and the other teachers remembered well what Amelia's' anger was like when it got the better of her, luckily her metamorphic abilities always showed this hair and eye colour when she was close to losing her rag, as she had been a Hogwarts student herself. The other teachers went to hurry the students along, none more so than professor Snape who shocked all but the teachers with the look of fear his eye, as he remembered one of the lessons with her in potions where he had been stupid enough to ignore the signs in her fifth year, which had resulted in disaster at the hands of fireballs, exploding love potions that resulted in the whole of the dungeon and Slytherin rooms being turned into all shades of pink for a month, the only one to escape the incident unscathed was Amelia, since then he sought never to anger her again which resulted in three peaceful years for Gryffindor until she had left in her seventh year. McGonagall would always bring his humiliation up when he became to insufferable.

Needless to say after seeing the look on Snape's face Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw went quietly as did Dumstrung. Gryffindor left without any protest as there was no doubt in their mind that from the looks and the tone of voice the woman was Hermiones Mum and that she had the same tone that made everyone in Gryffindor fearfully obey or face the consequences and as for the Weasley's and Harry they knew that they would hear about it from Mione soon. Madame Maxime bid Albus and Clarisse a goodnight and took all her students aside from Fleur who was after all family and had just been reacquainted with her long lost cousin. Fleur and Hermione shared a knowing look with each other knowing that hell was about to break loose in the form of a slightly over-protective Veela Mum and a monster in law, of a Veela Grandmother and both of them were wondering the same thing, was there enough time to duck behind the table before the fireballs started to fly. Hermiones Dad moved towards the girls as a precaution, he had learnt when he first found his mate (Hermiones Mum), that you do not stand between the two women unless you want to get caught in the cross fire and supported his wife/mate in her rightful anger at his mother's constant meddling which he was starting to wonder if they would ever be free of it.

"Well Clarisse long time no see. Didn't you get the hint from the past eight years that we didn't want to stay in touch with you and that if we wanted a quaint family reunion we would have owled you. Then again you always did have the annoying ability to turn up when you weren't wanted and muggles all these years under glamour charms and such that it was for a good reason such as keeping Hermione safely concealed even from her best friends and that you've just blown whatever chance we had of keeping her identity a secret by being an overbearing cow who had to have everything your way!" Hermiones Mum now had a fire ball in each hand as she shrieked at the idiot in front of her, who looked ruffled at the insults and yet continued to look down at her daughter in law who looked rather intimidating for such a small woman who would usually be described as delecate who at that moment looked ready to battle a whole army.

_p.s hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to vote on the pole to have your say and tell me if you want any special pranks to come later for the Slytherins; who wants to know how Snape and Malfoy would react to having neon yellow skin and being dressed in a girls flowery dress with their hair in pigtails and singing daisies growing out their ears (lmao) just say the words my dear readers and your wish is my command_


End file.
